


Like The Ocean

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, i don't know what to tag, i guess this is more of a study on keith, klance, the klance is right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: Keith was always compared to fire and although he certainly could see the similarities, Keith wasn’t sure that he agreed with the correlation.





	Like The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you get a snippet of an idea in your head that sounds really amazing when you think about it, but when you write it it just doesn't seem as amazing? Yeah. That's what happened here. 
> 
> But I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

 

Everyone Keith knew always compared him to fire: he was hot-headed, had a fiery temper, was brash and reckless and wild like a grass fire in the middle of summer. He was the embodiment of the colour: bold and bright, burning hot with an intensity that he could sometimes barely contain. It was let out in angry shouts, in harsh words, in moments of recklessness that made him steal a hover bike and race across the desert in the dead of night with three strangers and his unconscious half-brother barely clinging on. Although Keith certainly could see the similarities — and if he was going to have elemental superpowers, Fire definitely would be his first pick — he wasn’t sure that he agreed with the correlation.  
  
For all those times where he shouted, where his emotions burst forth in a sudden spark, there were those times where he most certainly wasn’t a raging inferno. He was quiet and calm, pensive and reflective; the fire all but gone leaving barely glowing embers amongst the charred remains of whatever fuel it had consumed. Sometimes there was warmth there, barely, but sometimes the warmth was gone. There was no orange glow and all that remained was cold stillness and enveloping darkness, murky and looming. Endless.  
  
How was he like fire then?  
  
As much as he loved watching a merrily crackling flame, orange fingers licking an inky sky there was one place he loved more. One place where, strangely enough, he felt at peace. One place that mirrored both sides of himself, both the raging and the quiet, and it was the one place that no one would have thought he could like.  
  
For fire would always hate water.  
  
If he closed his eyes and focused, Keith could almost pretend he was there.  
He could clearly imagine his toes digging into the damp sand as he walked along the waterfront, his steps languid as he walked. He could almost feel his hair dancing in the wind, black locks flitting about his face as he slowed his walk to a stop. He could picture the white capped waves as they broke coming into shore. If he breathed deeply, his chest and abdomen expanding, he could almost taste the salty air. He could almost hear the sound of the water rushing back out into the sea, letting go of his worries, his anger, his frustration as he exhaled slowly.  
  
The ocean was always moving, never the same; even a still lake could be stirred by a pebble or a boat or the gentlest of breezes. The winds would whip across the sea, making it choppy and uneven; even the sturdiest of sailors were wary of the waves, even on a clear day. The ocean could be murky and dark, almost lifeless but hiding creatures of unimaginable size or power yet it could also be crystal clear, showcasing a myriad of bright colours, teeming with vibrant life. It was both shallow and deeper than any other thing on the planet, that not even mankind could touch the bottom. It could change in an instant, completely unreadable at times.  
Much like fire, the ocean could rage; the sea could be an untameable beast. Unlike the flames which could be quenched, the fury of the ocean could not and when the sea did finally calm, it was still there. Fire was fleeting. The sea was constant.  
  
In Keith’s opinion, he was more like the ocean.  
  
Perhaps that explained why he was drawn to Lance, a self-proclaimed lover of the ocean. Surely that explained the pull Keith felt towards him, towards one who loved the thing he felt he mirrored the most. Perhaps that was why Lance had grown to understand Keith so well. He had learned how to read the ocean that was Keith; he knew when the tides would be high or low, he knew the signs of unsafe waters and could navigate even the stormiest of seas.  
  
He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was walking, but when he found himself looking at a familiar broad back, Keith smiled. He wrapped his strong arms around a set of wide shoulders and his legs nestled perfectly on either side of a long torso. He gently guided Lance back against his chest and leaned down to nuzzle at Lance’s neck.  
  
Lance reached up to gently run his hands through Keith’s hair.  
  
“You’re always so warm,” Lance muttered.  
  
Then again, Keith mused as he peppered soft kisses along Lance’s shoulder, neck and jaw, for all of his own talk about comparing with the ocean maybe he really was like fire.


End file.
